


+1826

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: “你说我五年后也属于你，那现在你可以开始拥有我了。”





	+1826

**Author's Note:**

> ooc
> 
> Alpha/Omega  
年龄操作

玫瑰，香槟，礼物。

全部就位！

白璨萤美滋滋地收拾好自己的东西，和毛孩子们打了声招呼就离开了。

“白教练去哪儿啊这么早，都没喊我们熬夜加练。”小辅助操纵着卢西奥在地图里滑来滑去，趁个空档问了嘴，“今天几号啊。”

队友头也没抬按了按手机屏幕，小辅助伸头一瞄：2022年12月24日。

“…行知道了。”

但不接电话是怎么回事，白璨萤发动车子前打了好几个电话给自家恋人，无一例外地都被转接去了语音信箱，嘁，搞什么小惊喜呢。

他们到明天就算确认关系五年了，白璨萤真的太庆幸自己当初的大胆操作，挑了这么个浪漫温暖的好日子去彻底让这段恋爱关系定了下来，这结果是不可逆的，但他毫不在意。对方性格如水，让他在那一刻便认定了这辈子都是这个人，于是便从告白到现在都无比安逸顺遂地经营着这段恋情。两个人不愁衣食用度，白璨萤的重心自然是放在了爱人的身上，对方也是如此，大大小小的纪念日与节日都是相互准备惊喜后再舒舒爽爽地抱一起好好温存一番，导致这段感情在白璨萤眼里就如上帝赐予他最好的平安夜礼物一样，被他好好地珍惜着。

“这家伙，好歹接个电话。”

-

“嗡——”

…

“嗡——嗡——”

他不知道自己身处哪个奇怪房间。

这里灯也没开，他也不敢随随便便走到周围去把灯打开，本身自己是不怕黑的，但是眼前手机一直被打进来电话，但良好的家教告诉他不应该接起来。

偌大的房间里他只身一人身着白色睡衣裤，缩在床的一角里，带着红血丝的眼睛死死瞪着床头柜上一直震动的手机。他太害怕了，自己莫名其妙到了这种地方，处处都充满了两个人一同生活的痕迹，他是这隅空间里多余的存在，可是他连自己应该何去何从都无法想明白。

只好将自己缩得更小，越小越没存在感越好，时钟指向晚上八点，看起来房子的主人不久就快要回来了。

手机的振动声与幽幽光亮把他的神经拉得越来越紧，陌生环境与他毫不相关，眼睛酸酸的，他好想回家。

夜幕被车灯的亮光撕裂，楼下传来关车门的声音，这里似乎是独栋的洋楼，周围很少传来自己宿舍附近那些充满烟火气息的杂声，这到底是什么地方。

输入密码开门的声音吓得他抖了一下，来了来了，门被扣上的声音让他的心也沉了下去，自己被发现后会如何处置，他会不会就在这个鬼地方彻底被销声匿迹。

“炳善啊？”

啊？

“炳善啊在家吗？真是的怎么灯都不开一个。”白璨萤把准备好的纪念日礼物连同玫瑰香槟都放在餐桌上，刚才进门时没有往常一般好好开着的温暖灯光，也没有金炳善嚼着薯片窝在沙发里的身影，就算再想是什么小惊喜也在此时变成了苍白无力的借口，金炳善不会拿他的担心来开玩笑。

这明显有问题。

他拿起手机又打了个电话给自家爱人，却意外的听到振动声从主卧里传来，白璨萤心里更添疑惑，手机拿开耳边，踩着拖鞋缓慢小心地向主卧移动。客厅到主卧的这段廊路没有顺白璨萤的意一同铺上地毯，理由是因为金炳善醒来后喜欢听着他走来走去的声音，这会让他有安全感。

而主卧里意外入侵的不速之客显然要可怜得多，又是振动声又是脚步声，恐惧对着他撒开大网，将他密密实实地包裹起来。自己内心的恐惧感就快化为实体，黏腻恶心的触感让他发晕犯恶心。他干呕起来，而这动静自然也没有被外面的人放过，白璨萤听见奇怪的明显是发自人类的声音便心里一紧，这个空间虽然没有其他Alpha或者Omega的味道，但也不能排除入侵者可能是个本就没有气味的Beta的可能。

他握上门把毫不犹豫地开了房间门，月光照进来小小的一块，床头柜上的手机还在振动，屏幕的蓝光提供了可见范围，他看见床头属于金炳善常常躺坐着看书的位置多了个人影，这让他有点生气，薄荷味带着强烈的压迫感瞬间占据了这不小的卧室。而那入侵者显然处于自我保护状态，看着那个身影微微颤抖的样子，白璨萤确定了这人是个Omega。

那就看看吧，是谁妄图取代我所爱之人的位置。

“啪”地一下，这个空间里迎来了久违的光亮，那人似乎被突如其来的亮光刺激到双目，将头埋了起来，而无论如何都无法摆脱直直朝自己刺过来的注视，这种被狩猎者盯紧的感觉让他出了一身冷汗。

白璨萤也是。

他嗓子有些干，现在的状况让他不知该作何反应，眼前的身影他怎么可能认错，金炳善的几乎每块骨骼都留有他细细触摸的余温，五年间相爱与相处让他不用看到脸就可以认出自己的爱人，这一切都不可能让他去否认眼前人就是金炳善的事实。

可是怎么回事，这个金炳善的脖子上没有两人年纪轻轻完全标记时所留下来的齿印，甚至没有他们俩相融的好闻气味。

“金炳善？”

他听见了熟悉又不尽相同的声音，但这依旧为他带来了些许安心的感觉，这个声音就在前不久抱着他说希望自己能够和他在一起，他可以想象到这个声音的喜怒哀乐之时会是何种高低声线。

“璨…璨萤？”

他抬起头来看向站在床尾的人，他熬夜了吗，为什么看起来要憔悴一些，镜框怎么也换掉了款式，怎么又穿起了西装，但这次好适合啊。

金炳善在看到白璨萤的脸时才反应过来自己有多需要他，无法挣脱的恐惧被眼前人的出现成功一把撕开，他松了口气后顿时许多复杂情绪涌上来，眼睛酸酸的，下一秒眼泪就流了下来。

白璨萤记忆里金炳善在平日生活中真的很少哭，这让他有些不知所措，只好急步上前绕去金炳善在的那边去抱住他，手掌在他的背上轻轻拍抚，他的爱人第一次在自己的怀抱里哭得这么厉害，这让白璨萤也挺忧心的。目前的情况还没办法弄清楚，但是他无法看着金炳善的这张脸在自己面前露出太多忧伤情绪，而现在看来怀里的人大概真的是被吓坏了以后终于松了口气，自己定制的西装都被打湿揉皱，可白璨萤丝毫没有在意。

“我…我一睡醒就在这边了，嗝，一个人，一个人都没有…我不敢开灯呜，真的，吓死我了白璨萤。”

白净的脖颈就暴露在自己眼前，上面没有任何被染指过的痕迹，白璨萤皱着眉头却又松了口气，但他也不知道自己怎么就松了口气。

这个金炳善，应该还是属于白璨萤的金炳善。

“炳善啊。”白璨萤轻轻吻了吻怀里人的耳后，这是他一贯用来安慰心情不好的金炳善的方法，可这番举动过后，被抱着的人却突然一僵，耳尖肉眼可见地红了起来。

“你在这里前，和谁呆在一起过啊。”

“我和你分开后回了宿舍就跟镇书他们煮了拉面，然后看了会儿电影，就睡觉了。”金炳善抬头看着他，鬓角处被剃掉了一些的头发也入了白璨萤的眼，他大概有些明白了。

Flash Lux的队友，宿舍。  
“炳善啊，你知道今天是几号吗。”白璨萤把人从怀里捞出来，看着他的眼睛。

“平安夜呀。”

“是，不过是2022年的平安夜。”

他看见眼前的金炳善露出难以置信的讶异表情，眼尾哭红的他也依旧漂亮，自己在五年前想必是无法一睹此般景色，这叫白璨萤不自觉地伸出手按了按那人的眼尾。18岁的金炳善，自己就是在他18岁那年拥有了所有的他，那时候的两人并未想过自己在未来会在同一个队伍里一同效力，白璨萤甚至还笑称这是异地恋，而不久后两个人却真的异地了一段时间。

面前依旧青涩漂亮的脸让他回想起那些相聚分别，他不知道这是上帝在眷顾他还是在惩罚他，五年前的金炳善是一无所知的耶稣的无辜门徒，他作为知晓一切的先知却无法将事实告知于他。白璨萤在自己的路上走到现在，摇摇晃晃，跌倒又爬起，他不知道这时让18岁的金炳善出现在自己面前是为了什么。这个男孩将会在未来经历失意胜意，会经历幸福与辛苦，也会经历与白璨萤的相聚分离与再会。

但说实话他亲眼看见过金炳善一声不吭又独自忍受着难过心情的模样，他想到眼前的人还要在不远的未来再次经历这些本不该由他承担的苦痛时，心都被揪了起来。他也不敢告诉金炳善这所有即将发生的一切，他怕两个人会因为哪怕一丝的变数也无法在最后走在一起。

“那你是，”而他的夏娃开了口，“五年后的璨萤？”

金炳善凑近了些，还带着鼻音的声音奶乎乎的，带着些许血丝的眼睛里充斥着眷恋与好奇：“你现在在干什么呀，还在做游戏相关的事情吗？你还在打游戏吗。你肯定还是经常熬夜吧，黑眼圈好重啊。”

白璨萤只是在他问第一个问题时点了点头，没有作其他回答，他看见五年前的爱人摆脱恐惧后第一件事仍旧是在担心自己，心里酸楚涌上，摸了摸对方的脑袋。

“还有…”

“嗯？”白璨萤听见自己应得很温柔。

“我们五年后，也还在一起吗？”他看见那人眼里带着试探与期待，这对他来说太是杀器，他再次微微点了点头。

金炳善的表情在他的注视里由琅琅冬末迈向暖春，果然是五年前的他，还是会将情绪表达出来的。而空气中他熟悉的无花果茶香味也渐渐蔓延，这对白璨萤的情绪也起到安抚作用，他爱死了金炳善的信息素味道，这和他的薄荷味互相补缺，在他眼里这是最合适的恋人才会有的化学反应。

而到这时他怎么能不去亲亲他的小豌豆，白璨萤捧起对方的脸就深深吻了下去，18岁的小恋人对接吻生涩无比，而想到这是自己未来五年都将一同生活的爱人时却给了他无端的勇气。金炳善努力地回应着这个来自五年后的吻，他的年轻爱人变得如此稳重可靠，他也要好好努力来成为与他相配的人才行。

自己的舌尖被吮吸着，氧气也在对方十足的吻技中反复失去又复得，金炳善的腰都软了，上身塌在白璨萤的怀里，他好安心，他是脚上绑着绳子的蹦极人，他可以无所畏惧地坠入深渊，白璨萤总会接住他，拥抱他，亲吻他。

金炳善的脸在这亲昵中渐渐发烫发热，他想让白璨萤调低些空调温度，却被这热度烧得低喘。白璨萤显然也渐渐明白了现在的情况：

20171224

那是金炳善分化后的第一次发情期。

金炳善艰难地带着热气与红红脸颊抬头看着年长自己五岁的爱人，他很聪明，他知道现在是什么情况。而自己的爱人就在眼前，不论是五年前还是现在的他，这都是白璨萤罢了。

“我到发情期了，对吗？”

金炳善的睫毛扇扇，他看见面前白璨萤的表情就大概猜到了。

“你说我五年后也属于你，那现在你可以开始拥有我了。”

于是他跌进温暖的怀抱，他在想这双手是不是将在未来的五年间探遍自己的每一寸皮肤，而金炳善又确定自己会在这五年间清清楚楚记得白璨萤手指的温度。这双手比他们爱惜外设还要更加眷恋地揉弄着自己的腰，他早就变得软趴趴的了，像一汪泉水一样要白璨萤全数接受。

而白璨萤想着五年前毛头小子一般的自己，那时他第一次拥有了金炳善，青涩，不懂事，甚至有些略粗鲁的。他记得自己把金炳善弄哭了，他闯进那片湿软密地时，那人抱着他流泪说好舒服又好痛，他自己却不管不顾地在对方的默许里彻底标记了他。

果然人都是会后悔的啊，他渐渐觉得这是上帝赐予他的弥补的机会，既然没办法阻止18岁的金炳善在未来将发生的所有事，那哪怕是在这件事上也要比五年前做得更好些吧。

于是他温柔地将金炳善放平在软软的大床上，亲手解开了这份寒冷冬季又上帝赐予他的平安夜意外之喜的精美包装，如记忆里那般瘦弱洁净的酮体暴露在自己眼前，金炳善在五年后也仍是瘦瘦的，不过好歹在白璨萤的细心照料下有比原来丰腴些许。而眼前的少年躯体正受着发情热的折磨，是第一次的关系吧，他有些拘谨害怕地微微蜷起来一些身子，可要为自己摆脱痛苦的人正是白璨萤，这又明显让金炳善安心了许多。

他又亲自己了，金炳善睁着眼睛看着近在咫尺的哥哥恋人的脸，这么仔细看看果然还是有些许岁月流逝后的痕迹，自己不曾记得的微小疤印与不知从哪儿冒出来的小痣让他觉得新奇又喜欢。而下一秒白璨萤发现他不专心，手滑下去揉了把挺翘的臀部，惹得金炳善赶紧闭上眼睛专心给白璨萤亲。两人缠绵地交换着彼此的吐息与涎液，金炳善在这过程间被白璨萤摸了个遍，胸前红萸被逗弄，第一次经历情事的躯体在这般对待下明显有了反应。

白璨萤发现金炳善湿透了，那块床单被打湿了些许，而小恋人面色绯红，闭着眼睛在他揉弄其性器时发出难耐的声音，那处的顶端也给面子地流出透明液体，证明了主人此刻舒服得要命的事实。而手指便缓缓进入了他的后方，那处被Omega发情期自体分泌用于润滑的液体润泽，让一只手指的进出毫不费力，白璨萤轻车熟路地找到熟悉的一点，像往常与金炳善做爱时一般按了起来。金炳善只觉得灵魂出窍，他不知道自己体内除了生殖腔外还会有这般妙地，而手指带来如针般的快感一遍遍捅进他的大脑，他眼前发白，嘴里溢出些白璨萤爱听得不得了的小猫般的低吟。

而白璨萤显然是想直接让他先高潮一次，他多加进去一根手指，扣弄抽插。金炳善早已经在这初次经历的可怕快感里失去反抗能力，敏感点被直接快速地顶弄导致他无法控制地颤抖了起来，大腿根发酸，而一边被白璨萤控制住的手早已无措地抓紧了床单。这不过是无谓的逃避，性与爱欲之神铁了心要让他初次便体会到极致的感受，而还处于第一次发情期的年轻身体怎么忍受得了此般逗弄，这具身体早已连同灵魂交给了此时的掌控者，金炳善只觉得体内一热，瞬间意识飘得越来越远，而在他被白璨萤的吻将逃出的灵魂重新抓回来时，他身下的床单已经湿透了。自己不受控制地颤抖着，他想说些什么，却发现自己被暂时夺走语言能力，只能发出些单音节。

白璨萤看着眼前用手臂无措的遮挡着失神双眼的爱人，嘴里轻轻“嘘——”着，伸手去安抚刚刚经历了剧烈高潮的金炳善，他在自己身下控制不住地颤抖又低泣，却又在白璨萤突然伸进三个手指时突然声音变高，无助地抓住他的手臂，试图让自己将他带离这片天地。

而他也这么做了，Omega彻彻底底解决发情热的方法早在小时候就学过，自己身下早已因为那般折腾后呈现出来的美景而起立，金炳善何时都是最能惹起他性欲的存在，他们并不羞于表达这些情愫与感觉，男人之间总是直接的。

他将性器送入那处湿润温暖的地方时，金炳善只是挺了挺上身便无法挣扎了，白璨萤将他扣留在这边，给予了他酸胀又舒适的感觉。刚才被折磨的地方又被完全勃起的器物狠狠刮过去，这一切太过分地舒服又可怕，他只是第一次而已，却不曾想到被自己的爱人占有这件事是如此令人鼻酸又该死地令人上瘾，他抱紧了他唯一的浮木，努力舒展开了自己仍旧在不应期的尾韵里徘徊的身体。

白璨萤缓缓挺腰动了起来，他看着金炳善皱着眉头哀哀呻吟，手上却将自己揽得更紧，他勇敢的达芙妮就如同漂亮的月桂树般直白又坚韧。身下的人努力地抬起腰来适应自己的节奏，又懵懵地在自己操深了的时候摸着微微被阴茎顶地隆起的小腹说着好深啊。这一切都和这五年间的金炳善一般，依旧让自己爱得疯狂，他拨开金炳善被汗水打湿的刘海，亲了亲他的眉头，便加快了身下的动作。而金炳善初经人事，哪里受得了这些，几乎瞬间就拔高了声音喊了出来。

“啊，啊…白璨萤白璨萤，”他的背部被圆润的指甲划过，丝丝带着炙热温度的痛意袭来，金炳善嘴里胡乱喊着他的名字，“太快了白璨萤…呜…不行了啊…”

白璨萤倒是没管这些，他压着人弄了一会儿后顶到了Omega体内的生殖腔，而金炳善显然也感知到，那处被性器顶端软软地肏开了小缝，可光是头部进去这动作便让金炳善受不了地蹬了蹬腿。这一下弄得他大脑空白，他最隐秘的地方被白璨萤探索进来，内壁软肉包裹吸附着他，弄得白璨萤也吸了口凉气。

一旦被印上烙印，从此后他就永远属于白璨萤了。

金炳善没考虑过多，腿环着白璨萤的后腰使力，好让自己的太阳神进入得更深些。他被完全充满后终于吐出来憋了许久的气，那边紧致地吸着白璨萤的性器，是他的温柔乡。白璨萤深入浅出，身下人早就说不了话，张开嘴也只是和着泪水与涎液，像失了声的人鱼。他有些迷茫地看着窗外月色照亮的夜幕，生殖腔被机械又规律地冲撞着，他有些麻木，不知该作何反应能够将自己二度逃脱的神志勾回来。

白璨萤帮他了，体内的结涨大时的疼痛让金炳善瞬间由云端坠回深海，他被刺骨的海水与疼痛包裹着，身体里像是有个泡泡逐渐变大，濒临爆炸边际。他有些害怕，连忙环着白璨萤的脖子亲吻他的避风港，而白璨萤紧紧抱着他，想要把他重新揉回自己的骨血里。

白璨萤细细吻着他的眼角，在生殖腔里射得满满当当，而金炳善被抽光力气，在吻落到眼皮上时，睡意彻底占据了他的大脑。

…

“嗡——”

他的手机在床头柜上振动，而本该消失的热度却变本加厉地席卷而来，备注为“璨萤”的联系人疯狂打来电话，金炳善艰难地伸出手点下接听。

“璨莹啊…”他的声音带着哭腔，“可以，可以来我这边吗？”

在听到电话那边同意而急切地答复后，他挂断电话，在这片情热的漩涡里痛苦地蹭着身下的寝具，手机屏幕未灭，2017年12月24日仍旧还剩下四小时。

他流着眼泪难耐地咬着枕头的一角，却又笑了出来。


End file.
